Una Noche Para Recordar
by Lokita-BoomBoom
Summary: una pregunta que me hizo todo el mundo fue "¿ninguna de las chicas te llamó la atención?" no voy a mentir, conteste que no porque… yo ya tengo a una chica que me vuelve loco… -Mal Suumary-


hola hacia tiempo que habia desaparecido de la pagina y solo me encontraban en los reviews...

hace tiempo hice este one-shot, sobre lo que le paso a Dj luego de LDA...

también se lo mande a blicia para que lo publique en Locosdeldrama...

como sea, no los aburro más que comience!

**

* * *

Punto de Vista de Dj**

El último día de Luz, Drama, Acción por fin había llegado, ganó Duncan y aunque hubiera preferido que gane Beth me alegro de que haya ganado mi amigo. Por fin estaba devuelta en mi hogar, y supuse que al día siguiente en la escuela todo el mundo me preguntaría sobre IDD y LDA pero no me importa, al fin estoy en casa.

**Al día siguiente**

Al llegar a la escuela mis amigos y conocidos me saludaron como siempre y luego comenzaron las preguntas sobre el programa, pero una pregunta que me hizo todo el mundo fue "¿ninguna de las chicas te llamó la atención?" no voy a mentir, conteste que no porque… yo ya tengo a una chica que me vuelve loco… y no la veo desde hace mucho. El tiempo pasó muy lento durante clases, porque aparte de ni prestar atención pensaba en mi mejor amiga y chica que me gusta, la extraño mucho. Sonó el timbre y todos salimos del salón, yo andaba distraído mientras caminaba por los pasillos cuando una hoja, que al parecer venía volando por el viento, termina en mis pies. Me agacho para agarrarla pero una mano femenina la agarra primero, y mi mano queda sobre la otra, y ella dice -lo siento-… al tocarnos me sentí raro, cómo si esta sensación ya la hubiera conocido. Levante la vista aún agachado y yo no podía creer lo que veía, ahí agachada en frente mío estaba mi mejor amiga de la infancia Alex Valente, estaba tal como la recuerdo, cabello castaño claro hasta la espalda, ojos azules, alta y sigue tan linda como antes… aunque sigo en shock por volverla a ver, y por su aspecto creo que ella también. Nos levantamos lentamente sin dejar de mirarnos, todo estaba en silencio.

-Dj, ¿De veras eres tú?- me preguntó, yo solo asentí y en seguida me abrazó muy contenta… le correspondí el abrazo y también la alcé al aire y la hice girar aun abrazados. La baje y terminamos el abrazo –no puedo creer que seas tu- dijo feliz y con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto, ya que antes de empezar la secundaria a su mamá la transfirieron y se tuvieron que mudar, todavía lo recuerdo

_Flash Back_

_Estaba tranquilo viendo tele en la sala, tenía como 12 años, cuando suena el teléfono… voy y atiendo._

_**Llamada**_

_-Hola_

_-Hola Dj- era Alex, pero no sonaba como siempre_

_-Alex, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté preocupado_

_-Es una larga historia, mejor ven que te cuento- luego corto_

_**Fin de Llamada**_

_Corto, algo andaba mal, así que salí corriendo a su casa que no quedaba tan lejos de la mía. Al llegar vi un camión de mudanza guardando los muebles, divise a Alex, sentada pegada a la puerta, toda triste. Fui hacia ella._

_-Alex ¿Qué esta pasando?- ella me miró, dio un suspiro y respondió_

_-A mi mamá la transfirieron, nos vamos a mudar, muy lejos de aquí- bajo la mirada, yo estaba en shock, mi mejor amiga se mudaba lejos._

_-Pero, tu ¿te quieres ir?- le pregunte un poco, no, muy preocupado_

_-Claro que no, aquí pasaron los mejores momentos de mi vida- suspiró –y… conocí al mejor amigo que pude haber pedido- me dio una débil sonrisa, cuando en eso la llama su mamá para irse –ya es la hora- se levanta y va hacia el auto, pero la detengo_

_-Espera- le dije y ella volteó a verme, tenía que decirle lo que siento por ella… peor en vez de decirle eso le dije –te extrañaré- me sonrió_

_-Yo también- nos abrazamos una última vez, subió al auto y se fue_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-A mi mamá la transfirieron de nuevo aquí, y me prometió que nos íbamos a quedar hasta que me gradúe- no creo haberme sentido más feliz en toda mi vida, nos abrazamos de nuevo pero esta vez fue corto y luego comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida para irnos a nuestras casas –y ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida?

-Bastante bien, hice mis amigos allá pero jamás remplazarán todos nuestras años de diversión juntos… ¿y vos?

-También genial, oye ¿me viste en el reality?

-De hecho si, aunque cuando te vi pro primera vez en la tele no te reconocí como mi mejor amigo, perdón

-No hay problema- apenas salimos nos empapamos, no nos dimos cuenta de que se largo a llover una tormentota de esas -¿querés venir a mi casa hasta que pase la tormenta?- le pregunte tratando de cubrirnos

-Si, no hay problema- contesto sonriéndome como si se le olvido por completo la lluvia.

Al final tomamos un taxi hasta mi casa y después de 15 minutos la convencí de que me dejara pagar. Entramos a mi casa y tratamos de secarnos lo cual fue imposible ambos parecíamos goteras andantes, tenia suerte de que mi mamá seguía en el trabajo y volvía tarde porque sino me mataba por los charcos que dejábamos en el piso. Caminamos hasta la sala de estar donde estaba prendida la chimenea dándonos calor, nos sentamos sobre la alfombra y nos quedamos jugando a las cartas… pasó hora y media y la tormenta estaba cada vez peor y nosotros aburridos seguimos haciendo lo mismo, pero se me acaba de ocurrir una idea –che, tengo todavía juegos de mesa en el ático ¿traigo uno?

-Dale así dejamos de jugar cartas- dicho esto me levanto, salgo de ahí y subo las escaleras hacia el ático. Entro y comienzo a buscar, es increíble la cantidad de cosas que hay acá arriba, en la mitad de mi búsqueda me tope con un par de cajas, las abro y me sorprendo… no puedo creer que todavía están aca, esto lo tiene que ver Alex -¡Alex! ¡Mira lo que encontré arriba!- unos segundo después Alex entró al ático, camino hacia mi y al ver lo que encontré solo dijo "Awwwwwwww…"

-Son los que usamos para la obra de la escuela en sexto- lo que encontré era un smokin y un vestido, los usamos hace mucho para interpretar dos personajes es una obra escolar… aunque en ese entonces nos quedaban muy grandes –sabes…- dijo sacando el vestido que era verdoso oscuro con cintitas verde claro en las mangas y bordes –los recordaba más grandes

-¿Me pregunto como nos quedarán ahora?- me pregunté más a mi mismo que a Alex

-Porque no lo averiguamos- la miro confundido –tu te pones el smokin, yo me pongo el vestido, nos reunimos en la sala de estar frente a la chimenea y bailamos- que idea, nunca lo pense… aunque lo de bailar me pone nervioso es decir, ¿como bailar con la chica que amas si solo te ve como un amigo?

-Gran idea- le contesto, luego bajamos por las escaleras, cada uno con su prenda, y yo entre a mi cuarto a cambiarme y ella entró al baño pero creo que al de abajo. Terminé de ponerme el smokin y me miré al espejo, es increíble que a los 11 años me quedaba enorme y ahora me queda justo, el smokin no era la gran cosa era negro con una corbata verde. Salgo de mi cuarto y voy a la sala de estar, paso por el baño y no veo las luces encendidas, creo que ya salió, ¿Cómo le habrá quedado el vestido? Llego a la sala de estar y me quedé en shock, ahí estaba Alex con el vestido puesto pero ya no llega hasta el piso como antes ahora le llega hasta las rodillas, cuando éramos chicos le dije que le quedaba bien de un amigo a otro, ahora le queda perfecto ni muy largo ni muy corto… me quedé embobado, al parecer Alex lo notó ya que se sonrojó. Cuando volví a la normalidad fui hasta donde estaba Alex –wow, antes te quedaba enorme ahora te queda… perfecto, el smokin- me dijo bastante sorprendida

-No te olvides de ti, antes te quedaba muy largo ahora… está perfecto- dicho esto se sonrojó -¿lista?- le pregunto, Alex solo asintió y con eso fui a poner música tranquila para el ambiente. Pongo PLAY y comienza a sonar una canción de Taylor Swift que se que a ella le encanta como canta.

.com/watch?v=N9B747RQM3w

Voy hacia Alex, nos miramos y luego nos agarramos de las manos, ella puso su mano libre en mi hombro y yo coloco la mía en su cintura y ahí comenzamos a bailar lentamente, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, siento que en algún momento abro la boca y le digo lo que siento por ella… pero decidí decírselo hoy y ahora –tengo que decirte algo- hablamos a la vez, esa si no me la esperaba –tu primero, no tu- note que Alex también estaba nerviosa pero no se porque

-Ambos a la vez ¿ok?- me pregunto, yo asentí

-Tu me gustas- ambos nos miramos a los ojos sorprendidos, escuche mal o ella dijo que yo le gusto -¿enserio? Si- todo lo dijimos a la ve, pero me da más sorpresa de que yo le guste a Alex

-¿Desde cuando?- le pregunto

-Desde que éramos unos niños, al principio era amistad pero luego comencé a sentir ese sentimiento que esta conmigo desde ese día… ¿y vos?

-Exactamente lo mismo que vos

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, soy una cobarde, pense que te interesaban otro tipo de chicas, pense que solo me veías como una amiga y nada más y también pense que no era lo suficientemente perfecta para ti- luego de decir eso bajo la mirada, no puedo creer que pensara eso todo el tiempo. Le agarre el mentón haciendo que nos miremos fijamente a los ojos.

-Para mi eres perfecta tal como eres y también la chica más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida- luego de decirle eso me sonrió con la sonrisa más linda que he visto, le correspondí la sonrisa y pasó, nos besamos, sentía que iba al cielo cuando nos besamos. Terminamos el beso por falta de aire, nos miramos y sonreímos. Y así seguimos bailando, nisiquiera sabíamos si paró la lluvia, solo nos mirábamos sonrientes y cada tanto nos besábamos de nuevo… definitivamente agradezco que lloviera porque sino no hubiera pasado nada de esto pero principalmente agradezco que me haya vuelto a encontrar con Alex, mi mejor amiga o mejor dicho mi novia, esta es una noche para recordar por siempre.

* * *

ya se que es corto ¬¬, no tenia mucha inspiracion... pero para mi me quedo bn

Ahora, a saber su opinion

Me quedo bueno, malo, horrendo, lindo, etc.

Saludos y que pases una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo requete bien :D


End file.
